


Save people, hunt things, keep going | Cứu người, săn quái, tiếp tục đi tới

by Stony1111



Series: Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Dean Winchester, BAMF Sam Winchester, But Sam and Dean's relationship plays a major role here, Coming Out, Dealing with your shit - Winchester style, Dean tries to be a good brother, Developing Relationship, Gen, Getting Together, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, It's supernatural, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Maybe hints of Destiel, Memory Loss, Nightmares, No Wincest, Sam Winchester's Visions, Season 7&8 Canon Divergence, Season 8, Seasons 1-5, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Winchesters against the Fate, brothers working things out, but no worries, season 7, sometimes
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: Hóa ra, tương tác với Ác quỷ dễ hơn nhiều khi không ai trong hai người biết hắn là một Ác quỷ.Cốt truyện vẫn bám sát canon. Cho đến khi nó không.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137065
Kudos: 2





	Save people, hunt things, keep going | Cứu người, săn quái, tiếp tục đi tới

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Save people, hunt things, keep going](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382212) by [WildChaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildChaser/pseuds/WildChaser). 



> Bản dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả, vui lòng không re-up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam và Dean tìm thấy một người lạ bên đường.
> 
> Một người lạ mang khuôn mặt của Ác quỷ.
> 
> Dẫu vậy, chắc chắn đó chỉ là vật chứa của hắn, phải không?

I.

Không, Sam chắc chắn không thể đối phó với chuyện này được nữa. Có vẻ như vũ trụ đang giỡn chơi anh một vố lớn. Nhưng Sam đã chịu đủ rồi. Anh chỉ vừa mới ra khỏi khu tâm thần, cuối cùng cũng đã chiến thắng sự mất trí của mình hoặc… mấy người biết đấy, truyền lại nó cho Castiel. Vậy nên tất nhiên là người cuối cùng trên hành tinh mà anh muốn gặp lại đang đứng ngay trước mặt anh.

Lucifer.

Lúc đầu, Sam hoảng sợ, cho rằng mình lại bị ảo giác nữa. Tuy nhiên, nó khiến anh cảm thấy hơi kỳ lạ khi nhìn thấy Lucifer ở bên vệ đường chốn hẻo lánh này, thay vì bên trong chiếc Impala. Hắn luôn thích thình lình xuất hiện ngay phía sau Sam trong suốt chuyến đi cơ mà.

Nhưng sau đó Dean đạp phanh và nhảy ra khỏi xe, với lấy khẩu súng ngắn của mình ngay tức thì và chĩa vào Lucifer.

Thế nhưng, bản thân Lucifer trông… mệt mỏi và chóng mặt. Hắn lừ đừ bên lề đường, chậm chạp lết ì ạch về phía trước. Có vẻ như hắn đã chọn phương hướng một cách ngẫu nhiên, bởi vì hắn bước những bước thiếu tự tin.

Thật khó để nói ai ngạc nhiên hơn với tình huống này, bởi vì ngay khi nhìn thấy khẩu súng ngắn, Lucifer đã lập tức sững người ngay tại chỗ, nhưng vẫn hét lên:

“Cái quỷ gì vậy?!” Hắn ngay lập tức giơ tay lên cố ngăn Dean bắn mình.

“Đó là câu của ta, đồ chó đẻ nhà ngươi!” Dean gầm gừ và đặt mình trước mặt Sam, người đang đứng như trời trồng. “Ngươi đang làm cái mẹ gì ở đây?!”

Lucifer thực sự tái mặt và nuốt khan rõ to trước khi cẩn thận trả lời.

“Vậy là tôi cho rằng cậu biết tôi là ai…” Hắn ngập ngừng quan sát.

“Tất nhiên chúng ta biết ngươi là ai, tên khốn!” Dean hét lên.

“Vậy thì cậu đang ở một vị trí tốt hơn nhiều trong tình huống này.” Lucifer gắt gao trả lời, mắt vẫn dán chặt vào nòng súng như thể nó thực sự có thể gây hại cho hắn. Điều mà Sam biết là không thể. “Thật không may, bởi vì tôi không.” Người đàn ông tóc vàng thừa nhận sau một giây suy nghĩ.

Và câu đơn đó đã thay đổi tất cả.

II.

Nói ngắn gọn, Lucifer thực sự chẳng nhớ gì cả. Giống như, theo nghĩa đen, không có một sự thật nào về cuộc đời hắn. Hắn thậm chí còn chả biết mình đã đi trên con đường đó như thế nào và năm nay là năm nào.

“Hắn không phải Lucifer.” Sam cuối cùng quyết định và thở dài mệt mỏi. Anh đang ngồi trên một chiếc ghế gỗ đơn sơ giữa một số tàn tích bỏ hoang của một nhà thờ công giáo. Họ đã gặp may vì tìm được những nơi như thế đúng lúc cần thiết. Mặc dù vậy,nó rất tốt. Không một ai nên làm phiền họ.  
Bên cạnh anh là Dean đang lo lắng đi tới đi lui và cố ghép các mảnh của chuyện này lại với nhau.

Lucifer – hay bất cứ ai – bị trói vào một chiếc ghế khác, hai tay sau lưng và miệng bị bịt kín.

“Làm sao chúng ta có thể chắc chắn được?” Dean không phải lần đầu tiên hỏi.

“Chúng ta có thể khá chắc rằng hắn thực sự không nhớ gì cả.” Sam lý luận.  
Không còn gì để nghi ngờ gì nữa, thực sự, sau khi nói chuyện với anh chàng dù chỉ trong giây lát. Hắn sợ hãi, bối rối, rõ ràng là kiệt sức và chắc chắn là hoảng sợ trước khẩu súng ngắn. Và cả trước những sợi dây thừng nữa. Thêm cả muối, cả nước nhựa ruồi, và dao bạc, và thanh kiếm thiên thần, và cả hàn the. Trong mắt hắn cho thấy rõ ràng rằng hắn chẳng biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Hắn có thể nghĩ rằng mình đã bị bắt cóc bởi một số kẻ điên theo ma thuật đen và Satan giáo – ồ, thật là một sự trớ trêu ngọt ngào.

“Và hắn không phải là một thiên thần. Hay quỷ hoặc, anh biết đấy, bất cứ thứ gì. Chúng ta đã kiểm tra hắn mọi thứ rồi, Dean. Hắn là một con người bình thuờng, lớn tuổi, chất phác.”

“Vậy hắn là ai?” Giọng Dean cũng mệt mỏi nhưng Sam biết nó vượt quá cả sự tiêu hao thể lực. Việc mất đi Bobby và sự mất trí của Castiel đang đè nặng lên vai họ. Sam cho rằng gần đây Dean cũng có đủ thứ tào lao kỳ lạ. Và việc tìm thấy một anh chàng mang-hình-dáng-của-Lucifer, dường như bị mất trí nhớ, là hơi quá nhiều.

“Em đoán rằng hắn là vật chứa cũ của Lucifer, điều dĩ nhiên là không thể, vì Cái Lồng nhưng… đó là suy đoán duy nhất em có ở đây, thực sự.” Sam giải thích và rầu rĩ véo sống mũi mình.

Anh không muốn thừa nhận thành lời điều đó với anh trai, nhưng nó thực sự khiến anh hoảng sợ, khi nhìn thấy Lucifer… hay vật chứa của Lucifer như này. Trong thâm tâm Sam biết từ lâu rằng đó chỉ là vật chứa, song nó là hình dạng thực tế duy nhất mà anh có thể liên tưởng với Lucifer. Ngay cả khi tạm thời mang hình dạng khác, trong trí tưởng tượng của Sam, Lucifer luôn trông như… anh chàng này.

“Nick.” Anh nói với gã bị trói, cái tên đột nhiên hiện lên trong đầu anh. “Tên của anh là Nick.”

Dean nhìn anh, nhướng mày thắc mắc. Vật chứa của Lucifer nghiêng đầu tò mò xen lẫn ngờ vực. Sam thực sự không thể trách hắn, rốt cuộc thì họ đã bắt cóc hắn từ bên đường mà.

“Hãy cởi trói cho anh ấy, Dean.” Sam cuối cùng quyết định và đứng dậy khỏi ghế.

“Chờ chút đã, Sam!” Dean xen ngang. “Chúng ta không thể cứ để hắn đi được! Điều gì sẽ xảy ra nếu hắn đến gặp cảnh sát và họ lại bám đuôi chúng ta?!” Dean lý giải.

Sam biết rằng Dean có lý. Tuy nhiên, anh lắc đầu.

“Vậy, anh đề xuất gì nào? Anh ấy chỉ là một con người, Dean. Và anh ấy đã kinh hãi theo sáu cách kể từ Chủ nhật rồi. Có lẽ chúng ta có thể bảo anh ấy không đi gặp cảnh sát, cũng có lẽ chúng ta không. Dù bằng cách nào, chúng ta cũng không thể cứ giữ anh ấy ở đây được.” Sam nói chắc chắn, kết thúc cuộc thảo luận.

Ngay cả khi Dean càu nhàu một chút sau đó, anh vẫn đứng dậy và bắt đầu cởi sợi dây ra khỏi cổ tay người đàn ông. Sam tháo cái bịt miệng. Cả hai đều đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng để cúi xuống thật nhanh tránh đi một cú đấm mà Nick có thể tung ra nhưng chẳng có gì như vậy xảy ra cả. Nick chỉ đơn giản là ngồi đó, xoa bóp cổ tay, nhìn họ một cách nghi ngờ.

“Vậy giờ sao? Sau tất cả những chuyện tào lao đó, các cậu cứ thế để tôi đi?” Hắn hỏi một cách dứt khoát và khó tin.

Sam gật đầu và nhún vai. “Anh đã nghe cuộc trò chuyện của chúng tôi. Dù sao chúng tôi cũng không thể nói với anh nhiều hơn nữa.”

Họ mong đợi thêm một chút chuyển động ở phía Nick ngay khi hắn được tự do, nhưng không. Hắn vẫn nhìn họ chằm chằm, cau mày.

“Vậy là… các cậu đã sẵn sàng đánh tôi, tra tấn tôi, bất cứ điều gì, không chút hối hận, nhưng ngay sau khi các cậu nhận ra tôi thực sự là con người chứ không phải một con quái vật quái đản nào đó, các cậu sẵn sàng để tôi đi…” Người đàn ông tóc vàng nghiêm khắc tổng kết. “Đó không phải là phân biệt chủng tộc sao?”

Mồm Dean há hốc trong một giây cho đến khi gã tự ngậm miệng lại. Sam, mặt khác, gần như ngay lập tức mở miệng giải thích rằng sự khác biệt nằm ở giống loài, không phải ở chủng tộc. Nhưng đột nhiên cả ba người họ nghe thấy một tiếng ho hơi tự mãn phát ra từ lối vào sau lưng các Winchester.

“Thấy rồi nhé, các Winchester. Ta đã tìm các ngươi hàng tiếng đồng hồ liền đấy.”

III.

Người đàn ông tóc vàng đứng trên Sam với máu chảy trên mặt và một con dao rựa trên tay. Sam đang nằm trên nền đá lạnh, dựa vào cánh tay và nặng nề thở hổn hển. Đôi mắt anh không tập trung và mơ hồ.

“Sammy, em ổn chứ?” Dean hét lên, chạy lại gần anh. Anh giữ chặt cẳng tay trái, cố gắng cầm máu.

“Cậu ấy có lẽ bị chấn động nhẹ.” Người đàn ông tóc vàng bình tĩnh nói khi hắn đặt con dao rựa xuống và quỳ xuống bên cạnh Sam. Hắn nhẹ nhàng nâng cằm Sam lên và xem xét đôi mắt đờ đẫn của anh.

Sam chớp mắt vài lần, cố gắng tập trung tầm nhìn trong một khoảng thời gian dài hơn và thành công sau một vài lần thử.

“Cậu ấy sẽ ổn thôi.” Người đàn ông tóc vàng đánh giá. “Nhưng tôi đoán là cuộc kiểm tra nhanh tại bệnh viện sẽ không gây tổn thương.”

Dean nhìn hắn đầy nghi ngờ.

“Tôi tưởng anh không nhớ bất cứ điều gì chứ.”

“Tôi dường như nhớ lại một số thường thức. Nhưng tôi không biết một sự thật nào về cuộc đời mình cả.” Người đàn ông tóc vàng chua chát giải thích.

“Và ‘làm thế nào để giết chết Leviathan’ rơi vào chiếc hộp ‘thường thức’ của anh hả?” Dean hỏi một cách sắc bén, liếc nhìn cái đầu và cơ thể của Leviathan phía sau mình. Nằm tách biệt nhau, cả hai đều có vết cháy do hàn the.

“Chà, cậu đã lẩm bẩm điều gì đó về Leviathans trong khi gần như dìm chết tôi với cái thứ tẩy rửa này. Tôi xin lỗi nếu khả năng cộng hai với hai lại với nhau làm mất lòng cậu nhé.” Người đàn ông tóc vàng gầm gừ, đảo mắt bực tức.

Dean mở miệng định tranh luận thêm, nhưng Sam đã ngắt lời trước khi gã phát ra bất kỳ âm thanh nào.

“Dean, bỏ qua đi. Anh chàng vừa cứu được cái mông của cả hai chúng ta đấy. Nhịn ổng chút đi.” Sam lầm bầm, cẩn thận kiểm tra vết thương sau đầu. Anh khẽ rít lên khi chạm vào một điểm đặc biệt nhạy cảm.

Tiếng rít đó đủ để Dean quên đi mọi nghi ngờ mà bản thân có thể đã có và chỉ tập trung vào người em trai bị thương của mình.

IV.

Dean nghĩ rằng Nick-hay-cái-mịa-gì-hắn-là, sẽ tận dụng cơ hội đầu tiên để chạy càng xa khỏi họ càng tốt. Thật ngạc nhiên, hóa ra lại hoàn toàn ngược lại. Nhưng Dean không hẳn là phàn nàn khi được đề nghị giúp chôn xác Leviathan. Đào mộ một mình là một công việc chết tiệt thực sự và gã sẽ không làm cho Sammy xúc động giúp mình lần này. Nhưng Nick chỉ cầm cái xẻng thứ hai từ cốp xe của gã và bắt đầu làm việc mà không nói thêm một lời nào.

Khi xong việc, cả ba người họ ngồi trong chiếc Impala và lái xe đến bệnh viện gần nhất – vì Nick đơn giản là không có bất kỳ cách nào khác để đến thị trấn. Nhà thờ mà họ giam giữ hắn nằm trong một vùng hoang vu thực sự. Dean nghĩ Nick sẽ yêu cầu gã đưa hắn đi đâu đó, nhưng hắn đã không làm thế, vì vậy Dean không đề nghị và lái thẳng đến bệnh viện.

Họ không nói chuyện trong suốt chuyến đi. Chỉ khi Sam cuối cùng đã được kiểm tra, Dean mới lặng lẽ hắng giọng và liếc nhìn Nick khi cả hai đang đứng gần một máy bán đồ ăn nhẹ tự động nào đó.

“Tôi sẽ thực sự cảm kích nếu anh không đến gặp cảnh sát.” Dean thẳng thắn thừa nhận và sau đó tự nguyền rủa bản thân, bởi vì đó có thể không phải là cách tốt nhất để bắt đầu một cuộc trò chuyện.

Nhưng Nick chỉ nhếch mép. “Tôi sẽ không.” Hắn nói một cách chân thành. “Dưới một điều kiện.” Hắn thêm vào sau một lúc.

Dean nghiến răng và trợn mắt bực bội. “Vâng, tất nhiên, luôn có thứ gì đó.” Gã lẩm bẩm.

“Các cậu sẽ giúp tôi tìm một số thông tin về tôi. Càng nhiều càng tốt.”  
Dean tròn mắt ngạc nhiên. “Chỉ vậy thôi á?” Gã ngờ vực hỏi.

“Với tôi mà nói đó là rất nhiều đấy.” Nick phỉ nhổ, nghe có vẻ hơi bị xúc phạm.

Dean làm mặt đoan chính để trông có vẻ hơi hối lỗi.

“Được rồi, bồ tèo.” Gã nói hùng hồn. “Như vậy chúng ta đạt thành hiệp nghị!” Gã tuyên bố. “Và tin tôi đi, Sammy là nghiên cứu viên giỏi nhất từ trước đến nay đó.”

V.

Phải mất vài ngày Sam mới bình phục hoàn toàn, nhưng như Nick đã chẩn đoán, nó không có gì quá nghiêm trọng. Đó là lý do tại sao vào ngày đầu tiên trên giường bệnh, Sam đã yêu cầu được truy cập vào máy tính xách tay của mình, mặc dù anh dường như chẳng cần nó để nói với Nick một vài điều cơ bản về hắn.

“Tên của anh là Nick.” Anh bắt đầu ngay khi Dean cho phép anh tham gia vào thỏa thuận mà gã đã thực hiện. Nick và Dean ngồi bên giường của anh, người đầu tiên trông như thể hắn muốn ghi chép từng lời của Sam.

“Cậu đã nói với tôi điều đó nhiều lắm rồi. Nhưng sao cậu biết? Chúng ta quen nhau như thế nào?” Nick tò mò hỏi.

“Thực ra chúng ta không quen nhau.” Sam thừa nhận. “Nhưng tôi biết một vài điều về anh từ… bên thứ ba.” Anh thận trọng nói thêm.

“AI? Thỏa thuận là cậu không giấu tôi bất cứ điều gì.” Nick nhắc nhở anh một cách gay gắt.

“Và tôi sẽ không.” Sam chân thành hứa với hắn. “Nhưng đó là một câu chuyện dài và chúng ta không có nhiều thời gian trước khi y tá đuổi cả hai người ra ngoài. Vì vậy, hãy để tôi chỉ cho anh những điều cơ bản.”

“Thôi được. Tiếp tục với nó đi.” Nick nói sau một lúc suy nghĩ.

Sam thở dài thông cảm. “Anh góa vợ. Anh đã mất cả vợ lẫn con khi một tên trộm đột nhập vào nhà anh và… Tôi không biết chính xác chuyện gì đã xảy ra, tôi sẽ cố gắng tìm ra điều đó nhưng… cả hai đều đã chết.” Sam lặng lẽ nói. “Tôi rất tiếc.”

Sự im lặng bao trùm và Sam đánh liều liếc nhìn khuôn mặt Nick. Người đàn ông trông… rối loạn. Nhưng không bị tàn phá. Đúng hơn là chua chát và bối rối. Hắn véo sống mũi và trong một khoảnh khắc dường như hắn đang liều mạng cố nhớ lại một điều gì đó, thật sự là bất cứ điều gì, nhưng rồi hắn chỉ thở dài cam chịu, lắc đầu và thẳng lưng, nhìn Sam một lần nữa.

“Còn gì khác cậu có thể nói cho tôi không?”

VI.

Cuối cùng, hai Winchester quyết định đưa Nick về quê nhà hắn ở Delaware. Họ có thể cảm thấy hơi tội lỗi về việc thử cơ bản là mọi vũ khí trong kho vũ khí của mình vào anh chàng, nhưng bản thân Nick dường như không nghĩ xấu về họ quá nhiều. Những ngày đầu hắn ở cạnh họ có hơi căng thẳng, nhưng hắn nhanh chóng cảm thấy thoải mái hơn khi ở bên họ.

Khi có cơ hội, Sam và Dean kể cho hắn nghe thêm về công việc thợ săn của mình. Họ đã không cố giữ bí mật khi bắt trói hắn trong nhà thờ, vì vậy thực sự chẳng có vấn đề gì để bắt đầu từ bây giờ.

Nick nắm bắt tin tức tốt một cách đáng ngạc nhiên. Cuối cùng thì, hóa ra nó rốt cuộc cũng chẳng phải là nhiều tin tức cho hắn.

“Trông như thể, có vẻ kỳ quái nhỉ, sự tồn tại của Thiên đường, Địa ngục, thiên thần, ác quỷ, người sói, ma cà rồng vân vân và sự tồn tại của những thợ săn cũng thuộc phạm trù ‘thường thức’ ấy.” Cuối cùng hắn giải thích, khi Dean càng ngày càng quá nghi ngờ với việc hắn không hề bối rối.

“Nó không thực sự kỳ quái như vậy đâu.” Sam đột ngột hỗ trợ hắn và vội vàng giải thích thêm, nhìn Dean. “Anh ấy là vật chứa của Lucifer trong một thời gian dài, Dean. Và khi thiên thần chiếm hữu anh… Không có bức tường nào ngăn cách giữa tâm trí anh với những suy nghĩ và kiến thức. Tất nhiên anh biết cái gì là của mình và cái gì không, nhưng… đôi khi nó lẫn lộn. Và Nick đã chia sẻ một cơ thể với Lucifer lâu hơn em nhiều. Một số kiến thức của Lucifer về thế giới chắc hẳn đã hằn sâu vào tâm trí Nick.” Sam giải thích.

Nick quyết định là mình thích Sam, bởi vì anh có thể giải thích những điều mà chính Nick thậm chí còn chẳng hiểu.

VII.

Khi họ chuẩn bị rời thị trấn thì Garth gọi. Dean đảo mắt trước bài nói rời rạc lan man của người đàn ông rụt rè nhút nhát, nhưng vẫn chuyển thông điệp.

“Anh ta cần sự giúp đỡ của chúng ta ở Junction City, Kansas.”

Sam nhướng mày hoài nghi. “Dean, lúc này hoàn toàn không rảnh đâu.” Anh cẩn thận chỉ ra, liếc nhìn về phía sau mình, nơi Nick đang ngồi ở băng ghế sau.

“Nhưng Garth đã đốt xương và nó không giúp được gì và giờ hai cậu bé tuổi teen đã chết.” Dean nhấn mạnh.

“Này hai người,” Nick đột ngột xen ngang với giọng bình tĩnh và đều đều. Nó ngay lập tức thu hút sự chú ý của các Winchester. “Nếu tôi nhớ chính xác bản đồ thì, sẽ dễ dàng hơn nhiều để đi đến Junction City và sau đó đến Delaware thay vì ngược lại. Và tôi thực sự không vội.” Hắn đơn giản chỉ ra.

“Nhưng chúng tôi không thể đưa anh đi săn với chúng tôi được. Anh là thường dân.” Sam nổi giận.

“Vậy thì tôi sẽ không đi săn. Tôi sẽ chờ trong nhà nghỉ hoặc thư viện hoặc ở đâu đó. Tôi sẽ không làm phiền các cậu làm việc.” Nick hứa.

“Và nếu có gì đó không ổn, chúng ta đã biết rằng anh ta khá giỏi với con dao rựa.” Dean tự mãn nói thêm, tận hưởng phần thắng trong cuộc tranh luận.

Sam thở dài trong thất bại, đảo mắt và liên tục ném những cái nhìn ác ý về phía Dean trong suốt quãng đường còn lại.

VIII.

Chính Sam là người đầu tiên chú ý đến chiếc hộp gỗ kỳ lạ với những chữ tiếng Nhật trên đó. Chính Garth là người đã giúp họ lấy trộm nó – hay nói đúng hơn là, giúp họ không bị cảnh sát bắt. Nhưng thật bất ngờ, chính Nick mới là người giải mã những gì trên đó.

Chuyện xảy ra khi Sam với Dean trở lại phòng trọ và Sam ngay lập tức ngồi trước máy tính của mình và bắt đầu google các nhà hàng Nhật Bản trong khu vực. Họ đã quyết định tốt nhất là nên tìm một anh chàng người Nhật nào đó và trả cho anh ta vài đô để dịch nhanh.

Nhưng sau đó Nick cất tờ báo đang đọc đi và tò mò liếc nhìn chiếc hộp họ mang theo.

“Đó là cái gì vậy?” Hắn hỏi, từ từ tiến đến chiếc bàn đặt chiếc hộp.

“Hình như là chiếc hộp này chứa một loại tửu quái Nhật nào đó.” Dean lơ đãng đáp, thậm chí còn không quay đầu lại từ màn hình máy tính của Sam. “Chỗ này khá gần đấy.” Gã nói với Sam, chỉ vào một số địa chỉ nhà hàng trên web.

“Ừa, em cũng đang nghĩ về nó.” Sam thừa nhận và bắt đầu viết địa chỉ vào một tờ giấy nháp. “Ok, đi thôi.” Anh nói, đứng dậy và lấy áo khoác của mình. Sau đó, anh quay lại để lấy chiếc hộp gỗ, nhưng đột ngột dừng lại, thấy Nick đang cầm nó trên tay và đang nghiên cứu kỹ lưỡng.

“Anh có thể…?” Sam lơ đãng vẫy tay. “Chúng tôi cần phải dịch nó thật nhanh.”

Nick đã không trả lại hộp. “ _Anata ga morau mono wa anata kara mo morau_.” Thay vào đó hắn đọc rồi ngước lên nhìn Sam đang bối rối và ngạc nhiên. “Bản dịch miễn phí: những gì mi đã lấy sẽ được lấy khỏi mi.”

Sam ngậm miệng lại, vì anh chợt nhận ra mình đã hơi mở miệng.

“Anh biết tiếng Nhật hả? Bằng cách nào vậy?”

Nick nhún vai. “Suy đoán của tôi cũng tốt như cậu thôi.”

Sau đó cả hai đều nghe thấy tiếng hét khó chịu của Dean từ trong xe. “Sam, em làm gì trong đó vậy hả?! Em có thể trang điểm sau!”

Sam đã phá vỡ giao tiếp bằng mắt giữa mình và Nick và đi ra ngoài để giải thích sự phát hiện ngoài ý muốn cho Dean.

Khả năng đọc tiếng Nhật mới được tìm thấy không có lợi gì nhiều cho Nick, ít nhất là không phải trong mắt Dean. Nếu có bất cứ điều gì, gã trở nên ngày càng nghi ngờ và thậm chí còn chẳng cố che giấu nó. Thực ra, sẽ là một thách thức để khiến nó rõ ràng hơn khi Dean nắm lấy tay Sam và kéo anh ra khỏi nhà nghỉ để nói chuyện riêng.

Tuy nhiên, bước ra ngoài không ngăn được Nick quan sát toàn bộ cuộc thảo luận của họ qua cửa sổ, điều mà Sam ngay lập tức nhận ra khi ánh mắt của anh và Nick chạm nhau. Dean không nhận thức được điều đó, gã đang đứng quay lưng về phía cửa.

“Nghe này, Sam, anh không thích chuyện này. Theo anh thì anh chàng này đang có quá nhiều khả năng kỳ quặc.”

“Em hiểu, Dean.” Sam thở dài, thoáng nhìn qua anh trai mình, nhưng sau đó lại tập trung vào Nick. Góc không lớn nên Dean không nhận ra được sự khác biệt. “Nhưng anh đề nghị chúng ta làm gì đây? Chúng ta đã kiểm tra anh ấy, đúng không? Và không có gì xuất hiện. Vì vậy, có lẽ chúng ta chỉ cần thư giãn với nó thôi, ok? Anh ấy biết tiếng Nhật, vậy thì sao? Nó không khiến anh ấy trở thành một con quái vật.”

“Anh chỉ đang nói, chúng ta cần theo dõi sát sao hắn, em trai.” Dean hài hước trả lời. Như thể gã chỉ đang chờ câu từ chối đến (1).

Sam thực sự không thể trách gã, vì vậy anh chỉ thở dài và gật đầu.

“Em đồng ý.” Cuối cùng anh cũng thừa nhận. “Chỉ cần… đừng đưa ra bất kỳ quyết định vội vàng nào và đừng suy nghĩ quá nhiều về khả năng của anh ấy. Chúng hơi bất thường và tốt nhất là chúng ta nên để mắt đến anh ấy ngay bây giờ. Nhưng… đừng nhìn anh ấy như thể anh ấy là hoá thân của ác quỷ vậy, được chứ? Bởi vì chúng ta đã kiểm tra và anh ấy không phải. Và không ai xứng đáng với cái nhìn đó cả.”

Dean miễn cưỡng đồng ý và sau đó gã ngay lập tức quyết định mình cần uống rượu. Khi gã biến mất trong góc, Sam nhìn vào cửa sổ phòng trọ của họ. Nick vẫn đang quan sát. Sam không biết tại sao mình lại làm vậy, nhưng anh bắt lấy ánh mắt của Nick một lần nữa và gật đầu trấn an. Như thể anh muốn nói, _Đừng lo, Dean sẽ thay đổi suy nghĩ thôi_.  
  
(1) ‘Waiting For The Other Shoe To Drop’ nghĩa đen là chờ cho chiếc giày kia rơi xuống đất, và nghĩa bóng là chờ xem một câu chuyện dở dang sẽ kết thúc ra sao, thường thường là chờ một điều gì không tốt đẹp cho lắm.  
  
Thành ngữ này khởi đầu từ câu chuyện một người đang ngủ bỗng nghe một tiếng động lớn làm ông ta choàng thức dậy thì thấy bạn ông ta vừa tháo một chiếc giày ra ném xuống đất. Ông ta tỉnh ngủ và chờ xem khi nào thì bạn ông ta ném nốt chiếc giày kia.

IX.

Nick không có ý định đi cùng Sam đến nhà máy rượu bia, nhưng nó diễn ra một cách tự nhiên và ngẫu hứng. Lần này hắn chủ yếu đóng vai người quan sát, nhưng hắn vẫn ở bên cạnh Sam và giúp đỡ anh khi Winchester trẻ tuổi bị yêu quái Shōjō (2) đầy căm thù ném vào tường.

Dean giết con quái vật bằng thanh kiếm samurai được ban phước và bằng lời chỉ dẫn líu nhíu của Sam. Rõ ràng, chiến đấu với một thứ mà bạn chỉ có thể nhìn thấy khi đang say bí tỉ nghe thì thú vị lắm nhưng lúc thực hành thì chẳng vui như vậy.

Khi nguy hiểm đã qua và Sam chuẩn bị nhổm người dậy, anh nhận thấy một bàn tay vươn ra trước mặt mình. Anh để cho sự ngạc nhiên tràn qua bản thân, nhưng lấy những gì được cung cấp và để Nick giúp mình. Hóa ra cần nhiều hơn những gì Sam muốn, vì anh hơi loạng choạng khi đứng dậy và phải dựa vào vai Nick trong giây lát. Tầm nhìn của anh mờ đi trong vài giây và do đó anh cuối cùng đối mặt với đôi mắt đầy lo lắng của Nick.

“Cậu đã bị chấn động nhẹ trước đây. Tôi không cho rằng việc bị ném vào tường không ảnh hưởng gì đến đầu của cậu. ”Nick quan sát, giữ chặt tay trên vai Sam, giữ ổn định cho anh phòng khi anh cảm thấy chân mình yếu hơn lần nữa.

“Không đến bệnh viện nữa.” Sam trả lời chắc nịch.

“Nếu vậy, cậu nên nghỉ ngơi vài ngày.” Nick nhẹ nhàng đề nghị.

Sam cuối cùng cũng lùi lại khỏi hắn, cảm thấy cơn choáng váng đã biến mất.

“Sao anh có thể nghỉ ngơi khi anh thậm chí không thể nhắm mắt trong yên bình cơ chứ?” Sam cay đắng hỏi, khiến cả Nick và chính anh đều ngạc nhiên.

Anh không cố ý tiết lộ thông tin như vậy. Anh thậm chí còn không nói với Dean và anh cũng không định nói. Anh trai anh đã có đủ vấn đề để giải quyết rồi. Gã không cần thêm gánh nặng về thực tế rằng – dù đã truyền cho Castiel sự mất trí – Sam vẫn không thể thoát khỏi những cơn ác mộng săn lùng mình mỗi và mọi đêm. Ngay cả khi anh ngủ, nó chỉ giúp anh nghỉ ngơi nhiều nhất cần thiết để cơ thể tiếp tục hoạt động. Nhưng anh sẽ không than vãn rằng mình sợ ngủ. Hơn nữa, ngay cả khi Dean biết, gã có thể làm gì? Đó là vấn đề của Sam và chỉ một mình anh.

Tuy nhiên, lần này miệng anh đã hành động trước khi ý nghĩ đó đến trong đầu.

“Tôi tưởng ảo giác về Lucifer đã biến mất rồi?” Nick cẩn thận nhớ lại.

“Đúng vậy, nhưng… Những cơn ác mộng chúng…” Sam ngập ngừng rồi nhanh chóng xì hơi. “Thôi đừng bận tâm.” Anh lẩm bẩm một cách tùy tiện và đi qua Nick để đến chỗ Dean.

Anh sẽ không kể về những cơn ác mộng của mình. Đặc biệt là không phải với hình dạng đã tạo ra hầu hết chúng.

(2) [Shōjō](http://yokai.com/shoujou/) là một loại linh hồn biển của Nhật Bản với khuôn mặt và mái tóc đỏ và thích rượu.

X.

Sam sẽ không bao giờ mong đợi rằng vấn đề ác mộng của mình sẽ được giải quyết bằng điều đơn giản nhất từ trước đến nay – một nhà nghỉ hơi quá đông người. Giữa đường đến Delaware, họ quyết định ngủ một giấc khá ổn một đêm, vì vậy họ lái xe ra khỏi đường cao tốc.

Bây giờ Sam chẳng thể nhớ lại điều gì đã khiến mọi người đổ xô vào thị trấn nhỏ mà họ dừng chân – một buổi hòa nhạc hoặc hội nghị nào đó – nhưng kết quả là họ phải nhận một phòng cho cả ba người. Cho đến thời điểm đó Nick vẫn đang ngủ riêng, một phần vì lúc đầu hắn không thoải mái với sự hiện diện của họ, một phần là vì về sau Dean không thoải mái với sự hiện diện của hắn. Rõ ràng, nói tiếng Nhật ngang bằng với cái ác bị che dấu, trong suy nghĩ của Dean.

Tuy nhiên, lần này, Dean rất khó chịu, cuối cùng họ chỉ có một chiếc chìa khóa. Và chỉ có hai giường.

“Tôi sẽ nằm trên sàn, không sao cả.” Nick đề nghị ngay lập tức.

“Không cần. Tôi sẽ nằm sàn.” Sam phản đối và ném cho hắn cái nhìn đầy ẩn ý. _Dù sao thì cũng không phải là tôi sẽ có một đêm ngon giấc, anh muốn thêm vào bây giờ_. Trước sự ngạc nhiên của anh, Nick dường như đã hiểu.

Sam, như những ngày thường lệ đó, không thực sự mong đợi có được một giấc ngủ ngon nào cả. Vào buổi tối, anh chỉ đơn giản lấy trộm chiếc đèn ngủ của Dean, đặt nó trên sàn cạnh gối và cuộn mình dưới một tấm chăn ở góc phòng. Dean đã ngủ say và Nick đang tắm. Nhưng khi bước ra khỏi phòng tắm và ngồi trên giường, hắn tập trung chú ý vào Sam thay vì đi ngủ.

Sam nhận ra điều đó sau vài giây và liếc lên, nhướng mày thắc mắc. Âm thanh duy nhất trong phòng là tiếng ngáy không-quá-nhỏ của Dean.

“Gì đây?” Cuối cùng anh hỏi.

Nick nằm xuống và dựa đầu vào lòng bàn tay. Đôi mắt hắn lấp lánh vì thích thú nhỏ.

“Những cơn ác mộng của cậu là gì?” Nick mới dám hỏi sau vài giây.

Đôi mắt của Sam liếc về phía Dean trước, chắc chắn rằng gã đang ngủ. Mặc dù Sam vẫn không thoải mái khi có sự hiện diện của Nick, anh cảm thấy việc chia sẻ nội dung của những cơn ác mộng với vật chứa trước đây của Lucifer dễ dàng hơn với chính anh trai mình. Bản thân nhận thức đó khiến anh nghĩ đến Ruby và một cơn ớn lạnh nhỏ nhanh chóng lướt qua sống lưng anh.

Tuy nhiên, Sam gạt cảm giác kinh hoàng này sang một bên và hít một hơi thật sâu.

“Chủ yếu là địa ngục.” Anh lặng lẽ thừa nhận. Nhưng anh biết đó không thực sự là một tiết lộ.

“Cậu có vẻ không bị chấn động bởi một mình sự thật đó.” Nick thản nhiên quan sát. “Nó không thực sự là về nội dung của những cơn ác mộng, phải không?” Hắn đoán.

Tông giọng hắn nhẹ nhàng, không nhấn mạnh. Có lẽ đó là điều khiến Sam muốn tiếp tục cuộc nói chuyện này, thực tế là Nick không thực sự mong đợi cũng như không đòi hỏi câu trả lời. Hoặc có thể là do Nick dường như hoàn toàn không phán xét trong thái độ của hắn. Và cũng không sẵn sàng chia sẻ với Dean bất cứ điều gì mà Sam sắp nói với hắn.

“Ừ, có lẽ anh đúng.” Sam lẩm bẩm thật khẽ, nhưng dù sao Nick vẫn nghe thấy anh. Căn phòng yên lặng đến mức nghe thấy được cả tiếng thì thầm.

“Ảo giác về Lucifer… nó khiến tôi luôn tỉnh táo mọi lúc. Bất cứ khi nào tôi ngủ được bằng cách nào đó, hắn đánh thức tôi bằng cách hét lên hoặc kích nổ thứ gì đó ngay bên tai tôi hoặc… anh biết đấy, bất cứ thứ gì hắn… nó… cho là đủ lớn. Sau một thời gian, tôi kinh hãi với ý nghĩ duy nhất là nhắm mắt lại, bởi vì tôi biết hắn sẽ xuất hiện. Dean đưa tôi đến bệnh viện tâm thần, vì tôi đã mất trí. Nhưng tất nhiên họ không thể giúp tôi với Lucifer và loại thuốc họ cho tôi cũng không có tác dụng với tôi, ảo giác chắc chắn về điều đó. Tôi đang bên bờ sắp chết vì thiếu ngủ khi Castiel – và chúng tôi đã nói với anh phần đó rồi – chuyển sự mất trí vào tâm trí của chính anh ấy. Vậy nên điều đó đã cứu tôi phần nào, tôi không gặp Lucifer nữa.” Sam liếc nhìn Nick một chút lo lắng, như thể anh tự hỏi liệu mình có thể thêm _Ngoại trừ anh, bởi vì anh cũng là một chút Lucifer đối với tôi_ được không, nhưng anh đã giữ miệng. “Nhưng có điều là… mặc dù tôi không còn thấy hắn nữa, nhưng bằng cách nào đó tôi vẫn sợ rằng hắn sẽ xuất hiện. Và đó không phải là điều thực sự có ý thức về phía tôi, về mặt lý trí, tôi biết mình đã được chữa lành, nhưng… cơ thể của tôi dường như không ghi nhớ. Ngay cả khi tôi đã ngủ được, tôi vẫn giật mình thức giấc sau tối đa ba hoặc bốn giờ, như thể cơ thể tôi muốn bảo vệ tôi khỏi cách Lucifer đánh thức tôi. Và tôi nhịn không được cảm thấy như mình đang sắp bị tấn công hoảng loạn mỗi khi tôi cố gắng ngủ ấy… Nên là ừ, đó không hẳn là về nội dung…” Sam hắng giọng một cách khó chịu và tiếp tục nhìn chằm chằm vào tấm trải sàn.

“Tôi thực sự ước mình có thể giúp cậu bằng cách nào đó.” Nick chân thành ngỏ lời, nhưng Sam gần như bật cười chua xót khi nghe điều đó.

Bởi vì anh có thể đã tiết lộ một số điều với Nick, nhưng anh cũng giữ cho riêng mình một số điều nữa. Thực ra, chính sự đồng cảm của Sam dành cho anh chàng đã ngăn anh nói thêm rằng vụ tấn công hoảng loạn này không thực sự là vấn đề cho đến khi Nick xuất hiện. Rằng Sam thực sự không có vấn đề gì khi ngủ ngay sau khi rời khỏi khu tâm thần. Nhưng nó sẽ là quá nhiều cho anh chàng, khi biết rằng mình là nguyên nhân trực tiếp gây ra vấn đề về giấc ngủ của Sam – Nick dường như buồn rầu và bối rối ngay cả khi không biết điều đó.

Song, lời đề nghị nghe có vẻ hơi nực cười đến tai Sam.

“Tôi sẽ ổn thôi.” Sam trấn an đáp lại.

“Tôi hy vọng cậu có thể ngủ một chút đêm nay.” Giọng Nick đã hơi buồn ngủ rồi, nhưng nhẹ nhàng và chân thành. Chỉ riêng sự thật đó thôi đã khiến Sam cảm thấy chua xót. Bởi vì một mặt, anh biết giải pháp cho vấn đề của mình. Đến Delaware, hoàn tất thỏa thuận của họ với Nick và bỏ hắn lại phía sau xa thật xa. Nhưng mặt khác, anh không muốn coi Nick là gánh nặng. Anh không muốn coi hắn như một vấn đề cần vượt qua và một con quái vật cần phải loại bỏ, ngay cả khi nó có thể sẽ giúp ích cho anh rất nhiều. Tâm trí anh biết rằng người đàn ông đó không phải là thủ phạm, mà là một nạn nhân. Song, Sam ước gì trái tim mình cũng sẽ nhận ra điều đó.

“Tôi cũng hy vọng vậy.” Cuối cùng, Sam lẩm bẩm, ngay cả khi có chút hoài nghi. “Chúc ngủ ngon.” Anh nói thêm.

“Ngủ ngon.” Nick thì thầm và cuốn bản thân vào chăn. Hắn chỉ mất vài giây để chìm vào giấc ngủ và Sam cảm thấy đau nhói ghen tị khi thấy điều đó.

Anh định đọc một cuốn sách, nhưng thay vào đó anh lại thấy mình đang quan sát Nick. Đường cong của quai hàm và hình dạng đôi môi hơi hé mở. Ngoài ra, mái tóc rối bù của hắn đột nhiên trông xấc xược hơn là đáng sợ. Biểu cảm của Nick thường bắt chước của Lucifer, nhưng ngay cả khi trái tim Sam gần như ngừng đập một hoặc hai lần, cảm giác này luôn trôi qua sau một giây, bởi vì toàn bộ thái độ tư thế của Nick đơn giản là rất khác so với Lucifer. Nick không cố tỏ ra đe dọa. Hắn đôi khi khá nhút nhát, mặc dù hắn nhanh chóng học cách vượt qua cảm giác đó.

Sau một lúc, Sam nhận ra rằng hơi thở của mình đã ổn định và khớp với của Nick. Ngay sau đó, anh ngủ thiếp đi, không đọc dù chỉ một chữ, với một cuốn sách nằm trên ngực.

Sam thức dậy sáu giờ sau đó, hoàn toàn bối rối vì thiếu ác mộng.

XI.

Nghĩa trang ở Delaware dự định là nơi kết thúc cuộc hành trình của họ với Nick. Khi họ bước qua cánh cổng, Sam cảm thấy lòng nhói đau tiếc nuối vì họ chia tay nhau quá sớm. Anh không dám nói to điều đó, vì Dean sẽ không chia sẻ những cảm xúc đó. Gã không thể chờ đợi để trở lại con đường với sự có mặt duy nhất của Sam một lần nữa.

Sam nhận ra rằng mình đã nói chuyện với Nick nhiều hơn với Dean. Chà, khi họ đi trên đường, cuộc trò chuyện không hề suôn sẻ chút nào. Nhưng ngay khi Dean chìm vào giấc ngủ, đột nhiên không khí căng thẳng biến mất và Sam thấy mình đã nói chuyện với Nick khá nhiều trước khi thiếp đi.

Chỉ là một vài ngày và Sam nhận ra rằng anh ước hắn ở lại với họ lâu hơn một chút.

Trước khi họ đến nghĩa trang, Sam đã kể cho Nick nghe tất cả những gì anh tìm thấy về gia đình hắn. Cha mẹ của Nick đã chết, thực ra hắn đã được nuôi dưỡng trong một trại trẻ mồ côi. Họ của hắn là Morton. Vợ và con, như Sam đã nói trước đây, đã chết. Một thông tin duy nhất khác mà Sam tìm được là Nick đã nghỉ việc sau thảm kịch xảy ra với mình. Kẻ sát nhân chưa bao giờ bị bắt. Trong hồ sơ của cảnh sát, bản thân Nick bị đánh dấu là mất tích.

Khung cảnh quen thuộc xung quanh không giúp Nick lấy lại ký ức. Khi họ đang lái xe qua các con phố ở thành phố nơi hắn sinh ra, Nick chỉ thỉnh thoảng thở dài và nhìn lướt qua mọi tòa nhà, mọi công trình kỷ niệm và mọi cái cây với hy vọng rằng mình sẽ nhớ lại điều gì đó, bất cứ điều gì. Nhưng tất cả những thứ đó chẳng để làm gì cả. Đến nghĩa trang để xem phần mộ của gia đình hắn là biện pháp cuối cùng.

XII.

Nick đứng trên ngôi mộ trong im lặng. Sam cố gắng đọc cảm xúc trên gương mặt hắn, nhưng vô ích. Vẻ mặt của hắn trông như thể được khắc trên đá. Dấu hiệu duy nhất chứng minh hắn còn sống là những cái chớp mắt đôi khi.

Sau những gì tưởng chừng như hàng giờ, nhưng thực tế là không quá mười phút, Nick thì thầm với giọng đứt quãng:

“Tôi không nhớ họ, Sam.”

Dean quyết định ở lại Impala và chờ, Sam không rõ tại sao. Có lẽ nghĩa trang khiến gã nhớ rằng gã đã thực sự giết Nick tại một thời điểm, trong khi bắn Lucifer bằng khẩu colt. Nhưng đó chỉ là một giả thuyết chưa được xác thực bên phía Sam.

Nhưng sự vắng mặt của Dean đã tạo điều kiện cho Sam làm điều mà có lẽ anh sẽ không làm. Anh đến gần Nick và đặt tay lên vai hắn an ủi.

“Tôi nên nhớ.” Nick tiếp tục với một giọng căng chặt. “Nếu tôi không nhớ họ, thì sự tồn tại của họ còn lại gì? Tôi nên là người trân trọng những kỷ niệm về họ, cầu nguyện cho họ nếu cần. Và bây giờ… tôi thậm chí không nhớ nụ cười của vợ tôi. Tôi chỉ biết cô ấy qua những bức ảnh mà cậu tìm thấy…” Nick nhìn lên, đối mặt với Sam với sự cay đắng hiện rõ trong đôi mắt xanh. “Tất cả những điều này là vì chẳng gì cả. Tôi hy vọng cậu có thể giúp tôi kích hoạt một số ký ức, nhưng điều đó vô ích. Không có gì ở đây cả!” Hắn đột ngột hét lên, nắm lấy đầu mình và siết chặt nó như thể nó có thể làm xuất hiện một số ký ức trong tâm trí hắn.

“Bình tĩnh nào, Nick!” Sam siết chặt các ngón tay của cả hai tay trên cổ tay Nick và bỏ tay hắn xuống, khiến người đàn ông ngừng nắm tóc mình lại. “Đó không phải lỗi của anh!”

“Đó là lỗi của não tôi!”

“Và chúng ta không thể làm gì với nó!” Sam quyết liệt nhắc nhở. “Vì vậy, hãy hít thở sâu vài lần và bình tĩnh lại.”

“Nhưng làm sao tôi có thể quyết định phải làm gì với cuộc đời mình, nếu tôi không biết nó như thế nào trước đây? Tôi không biết tôi là ai! Vậy làm sao tôi có thể quyết định mình muốn trở thành ai?!”

“Anh sẽ xoay xở được.” Sam quả quyết với sự tự tin khiến cả hai đều ngạc nhiên.

“Sao cậu có thể biết được điều đó?”

Sam cười đắc ý.

“Anh đã sống sót khi trở thành vật chứa của Lucifer. Anh đã sống sót sau Ngày tận thế. Vì vậy, hãy ổn định lại bản thân và tin tưởng vào chính mình, bởi vì tôi không thể nói cho anh biết anh có thể đạt được bao nhiêu trong cuộc sống của mình, nhưng tôi chắc chắn là rất nhiều. Chỉ. Cần. Tìm. Hiểu. Nó.”

XIII.

Những gì Sam khuyên, Nick đã nghe. Nhưng kết luận mà hắn đưa ra đã khiến cả hai anh em nhà Winchester ngạc nhiên.

“Cho tôi giúp các cậu săn Leviathan.” Một lúc sau, hắn yêu cầu, giọng đầy quyết tâm.

Dean quá ngạc nhiên khi thấy đôi mắt của Sam bắt đầu sáng lên một cách vui vẻ, ngay cả khi anh chàng trẻ tuổi cũng đang sững sờ trước yêu cầu của Nick.

Và vì vậy nó đã xảy ra. Tất nhiên, không dễ để thuyết phục Dean, nhưng Sam nhận ra rằng mình đã quyết tâm biến nó thành hiện thực như thế nào. Khoảnh khắc Nick đưa ra ý tưởng này, Sam cảm thấy như mình có thể thở trở lại, mặc dù trước đó anh chưa từng cảm thấy khó thở. Và cứ như thể ai đó trút bỏ một trọng lượng khổng lồ khỏi lồng ngực, vì vậy Sam ngay lập tức chấp thuận cho Nick lưu lại lâu dài. Sau một vài tranh cãi, Dean cuối cùng đã bị thuyết phục bởi lý lẽ ‘dù sao thì anh cũng muốn để mắt đến anh ấy’.

Kế hoạch là Sam và Dean tiếp tục đi săn, trong khi Sam cho Nick tham gia khóa học Đi săn 101 trong thời gian chờ đợi. Trong thế giới hoàn hảo, điều đó có thể đã thực sự hoạt động, nhưng thay vào đó, Nick đã ở giữa bữa tiệc ma khi người thợ săn đồng chí Anne Hawkins kêu gọi sự giúp đỡ của Winchester. Dean, bất chấp sự nghi ngờ của mình và sự hoài nghi toàn bộ đối với tính cách của Nick, gã phải thừa nhận rằng anh chàng đã xử lý bản thân thực sự rất tốt trong cuộc đối đầu đầu tiên với hồn ma. Hắn nhanh chóng nắm được những gì mà đồ sắt có thể làm và không ngần ngại tận dụng kiến thức đó.

Khi họ gặp Charlie Bradbury, đó là lần đầu tiên Sam có cảm giác rằng mình sẽ phải vật lộn để xác định trong vài tuần. Lúc họ giải thích mọi thứ cho cô và giới thiệu về bản thân, Charlie bắt đầu tò mò liếc nhìn giữa Sam và Nick. Cứ như thể cô thắc mắc về điều gì đó, nhưng Sam thực sự không thể hiểu nó là gì, nên anh cứ cảm thấy hơi kì lạ.

Khi đến lúc phải nói lời tạm biệt với hacker tóc đỏ nhỏ bé của họ, Sam nhận thấy rằng cô đã đến gần Nick và thì thầm vào tai hắn vài lời. Nick chỉ nhún vai và lắc đầu cười buồn khi trả lời. Sam không bao giờ thực sự biết cô đã nói gì với hắn ngày hôm đó.

Cuộc sống trôi qua nhanh chóng. Nick cứ ở phòng riêng trong mỗi nhà nghỉ mà họ chọn, nhưng đôi khi tình trạng chật kín người lặp lại. Những lúc đó Sam không thực sự bận tâm lắm. Việc quan sát Nick ngủ có tác dụng làm dịu thần kinh của anh và anh thấy mình chìm trong suy nghĩ hơn một lần khi quan sát người đàn ông đó. Anh liên tục đưa ra nhiều giả thuyết ít nhiều hợp lý về việc Nick vẫn còn sống như thế nào và tại sao hắn không ngồi an toàn trên thiên đường. Và tại sao cơ thể của hắn lại vô sự?

Nick, mặt khác, cố gắng tìm hiểu càng nhiều càng tốt về cuộc sống trước đây của Sam và của Dean cũng như những con quái vật mà họ đã chiến đấu. Cuối cùng, hắn đã tìm thấy bộ sách Supernatural, khiến Dean và Sam cảm thấy thật ngượng nghịu. Dean đã chiến đấu dữ dội để ngăn Nick đọc sê ri, nhưng vô ích. Nick đã có những lập luận chặt chẽ – “Có những thông tin vô giá về mọi thứ các cậu từng gặp đấy nhé!” – và rất nhiều chỗ cất giấu thông minh.

Sam không cố gắng ngăn cản Nick với lấy những cuốn sách, nhưng thực sự rất khó chịu khi Nick tuyên bố sẽ đọc chúng. Anh chợt nhận ra rằng anh không muốn Nick biết về tất cả những thứ hỗn loạn anh đã làm. Đặc biệt là về Ruby và máu quỷ. Tuy nhiên, khi Nick bắt đầu, Sam không thể làm gì ngoài việc chờ đợi phản ứng của hắn.  
Hóa ra nó khác nhiều so với dự kiến.

XIV.

Ngay trước cuộc chạm trán nổi bật nhất – và thực sự là trận cuối cùng – với Dick Roman, khi mọi thứ đã được sắp xếp và chuẩn bị, các kế hoạch về cơ bản đã in trong não của mọi người, xương và mẫu máu an toàn chờ sử dụng, Sam nhận ra mình không thể ngủ. Điều đó không thực sự đáng ngạc nhiên và Sam nghi rằng Dean cũng chỉ giả vờ ngủ vì lợi ích của anh, nhưng Sam cũng nhận ra rằng anh không thể nằm trên giường của mình và nhìn chăm chăm trần nhà màu vàng được nữa. Anh không thể phân vân và suy đoán từng bước một bất cứ phút nào nữa, nên đột nhiên anh đứng dậy và quyết định đi bộ xung quanh nhà nghỉ để tận hưởng không khí trong lành mà có lẽ, hy vọng là, sẽ giúp đầu óc anh tỉnh táo hơn.

Điều anh không ngờ là anh sẽ thấy Nick đang ngồi bên một trong những chiếc bàn gỗ với băng ghế dài ngay bên ngoài nhà nghỉ với cuốn sách Supernatural thứ năm.

“Không ngủ được à?” Nick nhẹ nhàng hỏi khi nhận thấy Sam ở hiên nhà.

“Ừ, ở đó quá nóng.” Sam trả lời, mặc dù cả hai đều biết nhiệt độ không phải là lý do thực sự.

“Tôi hiểu ý cậu.” Nick thừa nhận và di chuyển trên băng ghế tạo một khoảng trống để Sam có thể ngồi cạnh hắn. Điều mà anh đã làm. Và có lẽ, chỉ có lẽ, Sam đã chọn ngồi gần hơn một chút so với mức cần thiết và nhìn qua vai Nick để xem Nick đã đọc về phần nào trong cuộc đời mình.

“Vậy… anh nghĩ gì?” Sam khẽ hỏi, nhìn lướt qua bìa.

“Về?”

“Về cuốn sách.” Sam nói rõ, mặc dù ý của anh là _Về cuộc đời tôi_.

Nick nhếch mép.

“Chà, tác giả không phải là nhà văn xuất sắc nhất thế giới, tôi phải thừa nhận.” Hắn bình luận vô thưởng vô phạt.

“Ừ, có lẽ đó là lý do tại sao bộ truyện không nổi tiếng lắm, ơn Chúa.” Sam đáp lại với một tiếng cười ngắn.

“Vậy mà nó vẫn đến được Internet…” Nick tùy tiện quan sát, chăm chú theo dõi Sam để nắm bắt phản ứng của anh.

“Ôi không, nói với tôi là anh không tìm thấy mấy thứ fanfic đó đi!” Sam thốt lên với một nhận thức kinh hoàng, rằng phải, Nick đã tìm thấy.

Đáp lại, Nick cười trâng tráo đến nỗi Sam gần như không thể ngăn mình giấu mặt vào bàn tay.

“Tôi thậm chí chẳng muốn biết những gì anh đã tìm thấy đâu…” Sam bất lực lẩm bẩm.

“Chà, nếu tôi có thể xóa nó khỏi tâm trí của mình, tôi sẽ sẵn lòng làm điều đó.” Nick thừa nhận, nhưng vẫn mỉm cười chỉ bên khóe miệng. Sam nhận ra rằng mình có thể đang ngồi quá gần người đàn ông nếu anh dễ dàng nhận ra nụ cười đó. Nhưng anh cũng nghĩ rằng việc di chuyển ra xa hắn đột ngột sẽ khiến tình huống này trở nên khó chịu hơn nhiều, nên anh cứ ở nguyên chỗ cũ.

“Nếu tôi có thể sống với những ký ức về địa ngục, thì anh chắc chắn có thể sống với những kiến thức về Wincest hoặc Destiel, hoặc những thứ khác mà tôi không muốn biết.” Sam đảm bảo.

“Tôi chắc chắn hy vọng như vậy.” Nick cười một chút ngay sau đó và nhìn thoáng qua người bạn đồng hành của mình.

Sự im lặng kéo dài giữa họ không khó chịu chút nào. Sam thích nó, bởi vì anh hiếm khi trải qua điều đó với mọi người, có lẽ ngoại trừ Dean. Thực ra, khi Sam nghĩ về điều đó, Nick là người đầu tiên anh tiếp xúc lâu trong một khoảng thời gian rất dài. Có lẽ là kể từ cao đẳng. Hầu hết, bất cứ ai anh gặp, đều chỉ là trong chốc lát. Gặp gỡ, trò chuyện, giết vài con quái, cứu một số người, rời đi. Và lặp lại. Nhưng bây giờ, có Nick bên cạnh họ thật sảng khoái. Ngay cả Dean cũng dần ngừng trừng mắt nhìn hắn mỗi phút, như thể người đàn ông tóc vàng chỉ chờ cơ hội để cắt cổ họ vậy.

Thế nhưng, thỏa thuận của họ chỉ là tạm thời và giờ khi họ sắp sửa giết sạch các Leviathan, Sam lại bắt đầu sợ hãi về việc chia tay, lần này sâu sắc hơn nhiều. Anh đã dần thích người đàn ông, những câu hỏi tinh tế thứ mà không bao giờ đòi hỏi bất kỳ câu trả lời nào nếu anh không thoải mái khi đưa ra một câu trả lời. Thích nụ cười gian tà thứ vẫn khác xa với đôi mắt tàn nhẫn và ác nghiệt vốn thuộc về Lucifer của hắn. Và cả tính cách dễ thương đặt nhiều câu hỏi về thực tế hiện nay và từ từ đưa ra ý kiến của riêng mình về nhiều vấn đề, nhưng vẫn tránh bào chữa cho bất kỳ sai lầm nào mình có thể đã mắc phải trong quá khứ của hắn. Nick chắc chắn là một người đàn ông trưởng thành, nhưng đôi khi cuộc sống không có quá khứ khiến cho hắn giống như một đứa trẻ. Bản thân Nick đã học cách thích sự tự do mà việc mất ký ức mang lại, và Sam đôi khi cảm thấy hơi ghen tị với sự thật đó.

“Này, cậu ổn chứ?” Nick đột nhiên hỏi, đánh thức Sam khỏi dòng suy nghĩ của mình.

“Ừ, xin lỗi. Chỉ là không thể ngừng suy nghĩ.” Sam đáp, dùng những ngón tay bên bàn tay phải chải tóc mình.

“Tôi nghĩ chúng ta đã chuẩn bị kỹ càng nhiều nhất có thể rồi.” Nick nhẹ nhàng nói. “Bây giờ lo lắng về nó cũng chẳng ích gì.”

“Anh biết tôi mà. Tôi sẽ không là tôi nếu không có chút lo lắng.” Sam đáp, mỉm cười thản nhiên.

“Phải, tôi biết. Nhưng tôi vẫn có thể thử xoa dịu cậu mà.”

Ngay khi Nick thừa nhận biết Sam, Winchester trẻ tuổi nhận ra rằng điều đó thực sự có thể đúng. Có lẽ không phải như một người bạn cả đời sẽ làm, song, Nick vẫn biết khá nhiều điều về anh. Hiện giờ hắn có thể là một trong chính xác là hai người hiểu anh ở mức độ như vậy, người thứ hai dĩ nhiên là anh trai anh rồi. Và chỉ sự thật đó thôi cũng khiến Nick trở thành… Sam không biết chính xác thành gì, nhưng chắc chắn là ai đó quan trọng.

XV.

Kế hoạch giết Dick Roman đã thành công. Xương hoạt động và thế giới một lần nữa được an toàn khỏi nguy cơ siêu nhiên.

Nhưng…

Dean và Cas đã bị tống vào luyện ngục.

“ _Có vẻ như ngươi đang rất và thực sự… một mình_.” Crowley nói và giọng nói của gã ngân vang khắp phòng. Sam nghe thấy tiếng búng tay và cả nhà vua và nhà tiên tri đều biến mất.

Sam cứ thế nhìn một lúc vào nơi họ vừa biến mất, không biết phải phản ứng thế nào. Những lời nói của Crowley quanh quẩn trong hộp sọ anh và Sam liều mạng cố tránh nghĩ về chúng.

Không Dean.

Không Castiel.

Một mình.

Một mình. Một mình. Một mình. _Một mình._

MỘT MÌNH.  
  


Kẻ thù bại trận. Impala bị hỏng. Căn phòng trống không.

Mọi thứ đã biến mất.

Tất cả những gì anh có thể làm là… bước đi.

Sam thấy mình đang nhìn quanh căn phòng, xem xét kỹ lưỡng nó, như thể trong lòng hy vọng rằng Dean sẽ xuất hiện trở lại. Nhưng tâm trí tỉnh táo của anh biết điều đó sẽ không xảy ra. Dean đã biến mất rồi.

Sam xoay người, định bỏ đi. Nhưng khi anh liếc nhìn ra cửa, một bóng hình quen thuộc đã ngăn anh lại giữa chừng.

Khi Sam nhận thấy ánh mắt lo lắng mà Nick gửi cho mình, anh đã trấn an hắn một cách uể oải:

“Tôi không bị thương.”

Ban đầu anh muốn nói rằng mình ổn, nhưng nhận ra rằng điều đó sẽ không đúng. Song khi bước ra khỏi căn phòng hoang với Nick phía trước mình vài bước, Sam nhận ra một chuyện khác: anh có thể đã không ổn, nhưng có một điều khác mà anh cũng không phải, đó là MỘT MÌNH.

Con mẹ nhà ngươi, Crowley.


End file.
